Happy Father's Day Kazuma
by AllTheBestFanFictions
Summary: It's been three months Kyo had joined Kazuma in his house. Kyo wants to celebrate fathers and trys to make a card, only to cut his finger and to be taken to the emergency room. Kyo seeing that Kazuma truly loves him trys to make Kazuma feel loved on fathers day. Story also contains other father's day stories when Kyo starts to grow up. WARNING - kitchen gets covered in black smoke
1. Day Before – Father's Day

**There are not a lot of good Kazuma fanfictions out there and not really any at all. I love little Kyo stories and thought of this. Please review. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Kazuma sat in his house reading the paper, he had just set Kyo down for a nap thirty minutes ago and was thinking about his new adopted son. It had only been three and a half mount's sense he had taken Kyo in. Even though Kyo had been burdened with being cursed of the cat- he had also been cursed with another form. A form so sicken- so foal that it would scare anyone; he himself was frightened by Kyo's other form, Yet the fear would pass by when he remembered that fearful animal Kyo turned into was Kyo; and only his little Kyo. Kyo was always very shy and very down cast. Kazuma knew deep down Kyo liked him, but never knew if Kyo loved him. Kyo would cry next to Kazuma and tell him what had been bothering him once and a while- but there was still so much pain and confusion that Kazuma still himself knew nothing about. That much he knew for certain. Kazuma put down his paper rubbing his temple. Parenthood was much harder than he once thought. Not having any kids but his students to teach, and watch grow; without having to raise one- was greatly much different then having one of his own. Kazuma gazed up to see six year old Kyo standing all tired, and a little groggy rubbing his eyes holding his blanket. "Woke up already Kyo? Did you sleep well?" Kazuma said very quietly. He knew Kyo didn't like loud or normal voices when he woke up- or woke up at all for that matter. Kazuma patted his arm chair for Kyo to come and sit next to him. At this Kyo walked very slow and tiredly to his new dad. Kazuma picked up Kyo and rapped the small kitten in his blanket and held him close to his chest. "Any good dreams?" Kazuma asked still in a quiet voice. Kyo just shrugged and snuggled up to his master. The rest of the day was quite. Kazuma let Kyo watch some cartoons; while he talked with some his students and taught them some privet lesions. Once and a while Kyo would come to watch his dad teach. Kyo would sit a corner of a room, or up against the middle of the wall. Kyo would remain quiet the entire time, or he would leave or and go play by himself, or watch some more cartoons. Sometimes Kazuma would listen to his students and let them talk about there personal matters. When This would happen Kazuma would tilt his head toward the door, or sometimes put a sign on the closed door reading _No Entry __unless true emergency_. Kyo knowing this would leave and obey his new father figure and wait for him to return to his side. Kyo himself never really felt jealous of the other students. Kazuma always made him feel loved and cherished. He never doubted that Kazuma loved him at all.

Kyo was playing by himself when he saw some paper and crayons. He walked towed them and tilted his head confused. Kyo then looked around for some scissors to cut the colored paper. He saw Kazuma's scissors on the table and reached up and grabbed them. He want back to his small table walking slowly, remembering that Kazuma told him never to run, or walk fast holding sharp object like scissors. Kyo sat at his small Kyo sized table and began to cut the paper; only to soon cut his little finger. As Kazuma was talking to his student Kevin, they then quickly herd Kyo's wailing scrams. Kazuma at once sprang up and darted for the door almost on cue. Kazuma's student Kevin hearing young Kyo; ran with his master to the young child. Kazuma darted down the stares almost tripping and falling on his face, only to catch himself on the railing and running to the weeping child. Kazuma embraced the crying child in his arms as Kyo held out his bloody finger. "Oh my- oh my gosh Kyo!" Kazuma screamed looking at Kyo's little finger. Kevin ran to his masters side to see little Kyo's finger print tip was cut deeply, dripping blood onto Kyo's small child's carpet around his table**. The cops couldn't get a finger print even if they wanted to.** Kevin thought to himself wildly. "GET TOWLES NOW! THERE IN THE CLOSET RIGHT OVER THER, GET THEM NOW!" Kazuma said turning his head to his student. Kevin nodded fast and found also a fist aid kit. "GET THE DISIFECTET AND NEOSPROIN IN THE MEDOSIN CABONET IN THE BATHROOM MIRROR." Kazuma said still giving orders. Kevin darted looking quickly for what his master asked for.

"Kyo I'm here, I'm here now. Everything is going to be alright- ok?" Kazuma didn't even try to get Kyo to stop crying. He knew far well it wouldn't work in the least. Kevin came back quickly with the towels, and went back to find the first aid kit. Kazuma grabbed Kyo's hand and forcefully held out The small finger corroded in blood to rap it in the towels. Kyo shockingly let out a much more louder wailings, trying to fight and get away from his dad that added more pain. As Kevin came back Kazuma picked up Kyo and ran to the door. "WE NEED TO GET HIM TO THE EMERGICEY ROOM, QUICKLY GET HIS STUFFED CAT ON HIS BED AND BLANKET ON THE COUCH. HOLD HIM IN YOUR LAP WHILE I DRIVE IS THAT CLEAR?!" Kazuma said completely in panic.

"Yes sir!" Kevin said and quickly ran to Kyo's room.

The car then took off blazing at unsafe speeds going around curves and on bissy crowed roads. They then stopped at the emergency area by the close hospital and jumped out. Kazuma ran in holding the weeping child. Kazuma didn't even have to take five steps in the building before medical staff were by his side. A female was about to take Kyo when Kazuma held him closer to his chest. Kazuma and Kevin were led running with the medical staff to a medical room ready for critical patients. "God please don't Kyo transform. Please, please, please. Just this once…. Please." Kazuma begging in a whisper. Kazuma sat on the patient bed holding Kyo as the young female nurse put a sleeping mask over the young Kyo. Kyo was out in seconds and the medical team worked on Kyo's finger; as Kazuma held his son close to his own body. **"Is this what a parent feels? Will this cause Kyo to shun me forever? I never thought so soon would this kind of situation would happen to us. Never could imagine my son crying so hard in my arms bleeding. Oh thank heaven this was such a small thing to what it could of been." **Kazuma said in his mind as he watched his peaceful sleeping son."

Kyo woke up twenty minutes latter on a hospital bed. Kyo laying on his back looked around, everything was blurry, and the air smelled much to different. Kyo right there about to cry until he felt a kind hand touch his shoulder. "Hay, hay there little buddy…. Feeling better now?" Kyo heard his fathers voice and calmed down. He felt himself being held in a hug, a Kazuma sat down in a cophy chair rapping Kyo's favorite blanket around him as they sat. "I have your favorite cat. Here you go." As Kyo saw this his eyes went wide and he reached out hugging it tightly. Kazuma kissed Kyo's messy covered head. "Don't ever scare me like that ok? I'm so glad your safe and better. I'll buy you many safety scissors so you don't have to use mine ok? I'll buy you many colors so you can have a new pair when you want to do crafts." Kazuma pressed his lips to Kyo's sighing deeply.

"Your- your not mad…?" Kyo's little voice was shocking, yet calming to Kazuma's ears.

"Oh Kyo- I'm not mad. I know you meant well and I was an accident. I shouldn't have left them there for you to get. If anything-" Kazuma stopped for a moment and took a deep breath continuing. If anything we both learned a lesion we wont forget. Let's just try to be more carful with sharp things alright?" Kazuma said craning his neck to see Kyo's face."

"Alright Master... I- I-" Kyo sighed and snugged up to his dad with his stuffed animal.

"Hay Kyo. How you feeling?" Kyo looked up to see Kevin walking and kneeing down so he was eye level. "nice cast." Kevin said looking at Kyo's left pointer finger. Kyo now noticing this looked at it funny.

"You can take it off in two weeks or so ok?" Kevin said with a smile. What Kevin didn't expect was this.

"Thank you Master Kevin." Kyo said in a sweet caring sincere voice. Kevin was taken back by this. He was no where near becoming a master- yet was touched dearly when little Kyo called him such a respected name.

"Oh Kyo- I'm- I'm not a master yet- but perhaps I will one day. Who knows right?" Kevin said ruffling Kyo's hair. Kyo giggled at this and reached his little hand out to ruffling Kevin's hair. Kazuma smiled broadly; Kyo was finally staring to warm up and step out of his shadow; showing a happy smiles, and laughter. "Hay I have an idea Kyo. Want to hear it?" Kevin ask with a smile. Kyo nodded looking up with bright eyes. "That finger cast looks a little boring right? How about when students come to train, they can sign their initials on the cast. We can write Kyo in big letters and everyone can be small. Does that sound fun? You would be the spot light you know." Kevin said beaming at the thought of his idea.

Kyo nodded happily with a big smile on his face. "You sign to? Kyo said holding his little finger up for Kevin to see.

"I would be happy to little buddy. High five!" Kyo and Kevin exchanged a gentle high five as Kazuma sat there feeling truly blest to have Kyo in his life. It was truly the best thing that had ever happened to him. After the boring paper work Kazuma started up his car and buckled Kyo in his booster seat in the back in the middle for best safety. Kevin sat up with Kazuma; he would look back once and while to find Kyo with a small smile on his face happily swinging his legs. When they reached the house Kazuma signaled Kevin to step out for a moment. Kazuma spoke quickly and had Kevin unbuckle Kyo, and carry him inside and play with him while himself could clean up the mess and blood on the floor. Kazuma finally done with his chore heard Kyo and Kevin talking and laughing. He peeked behind the kitchen corner watching quietly.

"Ok now- green? It's green right? No- no, no pink. PINK!" Kevin picking up sharpie markers.

"Nope- AND YOU SAID GREEN ALREADY!' Kyo said laughing loudly.

"Ok, ok. Orange? Please tell me it's that." Kevin said making his voice sounding like he was giving up. "Can you give me a hint?" He said hoping Kyo would play and give the hint."

"Starts with a Bu sound."

"A Bu sound hu…..? Black? Like your bracelet? It that it now? Did I get it?" Kevin said feeling finally accomplished.

"Nope." Was Kyo's simple reply.

"No?" Kevin said dumb struck.

"Blue. I love blue." Kyo said holding a nice tone shade of blue. "This is the color I want for my name." He held out the marker to Kevin.

"Alright then. Hold out your finger for me and I can spell your name. Don't pull away or it will wont look good at all ok?" Kyo understood this and nodded. "K-y-o." he spelled out loud. "Ok Kyo! Your ready to have people sign it!" Kevin said picking up Kyo up under his arms holding him high, swinging him slightly. Kazuma then walked in gently taking Kyo in his arms.

"Wow look at your cast! It has Kyo written all over it!" Kazuma said praising Kyo.

"You sigh Shishou?" Kyo said in a small voice holding up his finger slowly.

"Can I? Oh Kyo that would make me very happy." Kazuma said pressing his lips behind Kyo's ear.

"Shishou!" Kyo said happily thrashing to get away."

"Hay Kyo, where did you hear the word Shishou?" Kazuma ask surprised Kyo knew how to pronouns such a word.

"I hear students and people call you that." Kyo said looking Kazuma in the eye.

"You know that means master right?" Kevin said wondering how Kyo would feel calling his new adopted father that.

"I thought it meant something like that. I like it!" Kyo said happily.

"Alright then Kyo. You may also call me Shishou." Kazuma said hugging the small child closer. Kazuma sat Kyo down and got a small sharpie and wrote his initials on the finger cast. Kevin did the same, and they stood up smiling, looking down at Kyo who looked at his finger with pride.

"Oh master- ummmm it's 4:30- The class-" Kevin spoke concerned.

"THE CLASS!" Kazuma ran to his other dojo area and bust in the room where many of his students waited.

"Can I go in Kevin?" Kyo asked wanting the students to sign his cast.

"You can in a little bit ok? How about you show me what you do when Shishou is teaching. I would love to see what you do." Kevin said hoping to take the attention off of his master and on something that would make time fly by for Kyo.

Kyo and Kevin colored and chatted for a long time while Kazuma taught, and explained to his students to not get to close or hug Kyo. Kevin looked up to see Kyo coloring very slowly, then to a stop. "What's wrong Kyo? Are you not having fun?" Kevin question concerned for the red eyed child.

"My family hates me so much that they could leave me in the rain and hit me with a truck…." Kyo said quietly. These words hurt Kevin to the bone. Never in his life would he think those words could come out of a child at such an age. Kevin stopped and sat up street.

"Don't you dare say such things Kyo. Do you understand? You are loved and thoughts like that should not invade your mind-" At this Kyo stood up with tears in his eyes.

"MY MOMMY KILLED HERSELF BECAUSE OF ME! NO ONE IN THE SOHMA FAMILY WANTED A CURSED MONSTER LIKE ME! OTHER KIDS WOULD THORW ROCKS AT ME- NO BODY TRULY LOVES ME- IT'S ALL A LIE- NO ONE CARES!" Kyo was standing leaning over screaming at Kevin, who was at this point wondering how approach the situation like this.

"Kyo-" Kevin said trying to calm Kyo down. "Kazuma was completely worried about you. He took you to the hospital because he cared. He had me get your blanket and stuffed cat- your telling me he doesn't love you? Kyo- he-" But Kevin was cut off.

"IT'S A LIE! WHEN I FEEL LIKE THIS IS MY HOME- HE WILL TAKE ALL THAT AWAY! I HATE IT HERE!"

Kazuma walking calmly to get Kyo hurried him screaming and yelling at Kevin. Kazuma then bolted like a bullet into the room where he caught Kyo taking off his bracelet and throwing it on the ground. Kazuma ran picking up Kyo and grabbing the bracelet of the ground- hurrying to the nearest bedroom. Kazuma held out Kyo's hand forcing the bracelet back on his wrist. Kyo then started to scream and try to hit his new adopted father. Kazuma at first held Kyo's hands; but found it would best serve Kyo mentally to phicly try to truly hurt him. Kazuma then let go of Kyo and at once felt Kyo's fits hit his shoulder and stomach. After five minutes Kyo had worn himself out and fell in Kazuma's arms crying. "Are you done Kyo? You know that hurt a lot- I know you feel more pain then what I just felt just now. You can't keep your feelings locked up like that Kyo. You just can't. It serves you no purpose for you to do so. I know you feel unloved I know- I know. But blood doesn't make a family. The people who love and take care of you are. That's why I took you under my wing. Kevin stood by me and helped me a lot when you cut your finger. I love you Kyo. No matter how hard you hit me, or how loud you yell at me." Kazuma sighed knowing the next information would hurt Kyo a lot. You can't take off that bracelet ever around people Kyo. We would have to erase there memory if that happened. Did you tell Kevin anything about the Sohma's?" Kazuma said a quieter voice.

I-I- told him that- that I was the reason- - Why mommy died." Kyo said sniffling and trying to dry his tears on Kazuma's robe. Kazuma sighed heavily.

"Kyo- No. She was not well. She loved you so much. Truly she did. You were her son and if she was here- she would embrace you in a warm hug and tell you how much she loves you." Kazuma kissed Kyo's head. "Now- dry those tears and lets go see the other students. They can't wait to sign your cast." Kyo looked up with a small smile and nodded. Kazuma picked up Kyo and held him in his arms. Kevin waited by the table looking at the picture Kyo made. It was not a nice picture- not at all. He saw a extremely childish design of what Kyo would turn into if the beads were to fall off; but Kevin didn't know about that in the slightest. Kevin looked up when Kazuma came out of the bedroom with Kyo's head berried in his neck. "Be back in a few" Kazuma mouthed and took Kyo to his dojo. Kyo smiled as many students talked and sighed his cast. Kazuma sat back and watched Kyo show many giggles and smiles; chatting with the many students. Kazuma then seeing Kyo starting to get a little over whelmed walked over to Kyo and picked him up "Anything you would like to say Kyo?" Kazuma said giving a major hint.

"Thank you." Kyo said waving his little hand."

"Bye." The class said together waving and getting ready to go home. Kazuma brought Kyo back to where Kevin was. Kevin was sitting down looking at his phone, when he looked up seeing Kazuma set Kyo right infoint of him.

"Now- isn't there something you need to say Kyo?" Kazuma questioned the down cast Cat.

Kyo took a deep breath and looked up at Kevin. "I'm sorry I got mad at you Kevin…. I shouldn't have done that." Kyo said now looking down.

"Awwww It's ok Kyo. We all lose sometimes." Kevin said smiling ruffling Kyo's hair. Kevin looked up at Kazuma and smiled. "My mom is coming to pick me up at the bus stop. Thanks for letting me play with Kyo Shishou." Kevin said standing up collecting his bag.

"And thank you for your help with Kyo. It's greatly appreciated." Kazuma said patting Kevin on the shoulder. Kevin bowed to Kazuma, and walked out the door with a smile and a waved. "Bye Kyo. See you soon." And with that Kevin shut the door walking to the bus stop to wait for his mom to pick him up.

Kazuma sighed deeply and looked at Kyo who had climbed on the couch watching Kevin leave. Kazuma looked at the clock. It was 6:30pm. It was late to make a big dinner, but if Kyo wanted a certain food that took long to make- he would make it for Kyo. "I'm sorry it's late Kyo. Is there something in particular that you would like me to make for you?" Kazuma held his breath hopping the request wouldn't be to over the top. Kazuma wasn't a very good cook, and would often have to order out or start the edibal food process all over again. Kyo turned his head smiling.

"Lot's of pancakes, eggs and bacon!" Kyo jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen sitting down at the table patiently. Kazuma chuckled as he took in the scene of Kyo sitting with his hands together on the table with a patient smile.

"Alright Kyo coming right up. Could you pick up the markers and properly clear the table?" Kyo nodded and worked fast hopping the faster he worked dinner would come quicker. "Kyo I think I'll just make enough for both of us alright? No reason to make more then we need." He turned around to see Kyo with his arms crossed over his chest with a deep frown. "Alright, alright, alright now. I'm make extra. We can have some for breakfast in the morning, though I can't promise it will tasted good heated up." Kazuma said giving in to the frowning Kyo. Kyo dropped his arms and smiled. "Here Kyo." Kazuma handed Kyo some safe Kyo scissors that were in one of the kitchen cabinets. "Go play and I'll call you when dinner is ready." Kyo smiled and walked in the living room were Kyo's play table and chair was set up to do crafts. "And don't leave them on the floor!" Kazuma said in a louder voice as he saw Kyo walk into the living room.

"OK." Was the sweat reply from Kyo.

Kazuma set everything on the table and pored a glass of orange juice for Kyo, and water for himself. "Alright Kyo! Come and get it!" Kazuma called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Kyo said loudly running to the couch to get a pillow to hid the craft he was making. He placed the craft on his craft chair and placed the pillow on top. Kyo ran in the kitchen and sat down, seeing his father figure already waiting for his son. Kyo was about to eat right away when he herd Kazuma clear his thought.

"Give thanks. Then we can eat." Kazuma said knowing he was torturing Kyo's growling belly. Kyo gave thanks and they began to eat.

After dinner Kyo got a bath and then was read a bedtime story and fell asleep. Or so Kazuma thought. Kyo peeked out his door to see the dojo master watching the news. Kyo snuck into Kazuma's room and unplugged his alarm clock. Kyo then tiptoed to his room and feel asleep, waiting for the perfect time to strike.


	2. Happy Father's Day Shishou

Kyo got up and looked at his clock. It read 7:30 am. Kyo sprang out of bed and opened his door. He stood there for a second; making sure the master wasn't up from his normal deep sleep. Kyo tiptoed down the hall and saw that the house was only slightly lit with the small rays of the sun peeking though the blinds. Kyo saw that his craft table and chair was untouched and he grabbed his card and took it to the kitchen. He scooted a chair to the upper microwave and started to heat the food from last nights dinner. He poured a glass of orange juice that for some part got on the table. He quickly grabbed the bed table was working hard to get everything ready. While the eggs were still heating up, Kyo unlocked the front door and went to pick some wild flowers. Unknown to him an alarm went off in Kazuma's room. Kazuma moaned hearing the alarm near his bedside. He looked at his bed side clock to find it unplugged. At this Kazuma jumped up in a panic, frightening thoughts entering his mind. He rushed out side his room and into the hallway. Black smoke filled his nose and as he darted into the kitchen. Kyo was standing in the middle of the black smoke hidden from Kazuma's eyes. Franticly Kazuma grabbed the very much used fire extinguisher and opened the microwave and fired the white foam into the now smoldered black microwave. He turned around fast the smoke slightly clearing from the air. He opened a window and knelt down to Kyo's level.

"You ruined it!" Kyo yelled angrily.

"What are you doing!? Trying to burn the house down?!" Kazuma said holding tight to Kyo's shoulders, as he raised his voice. He looked up to see a tray with food and orange juice; he realized right then exactly what Kyo was trying to do. Kazuma stood up clearing his thoughts. "Well.. I believe I should be getting back to bed now." And Kazuma stood up and left. Kyo looked around the corner confused but found this the perfect opportunity to continue with what he was doing. He took some of the leftover eggs from the fridge and sloped the eggs down on the plate with the other food on the tray. Kyo finding it hard to pick up the tray. Carried the tray with no food to be seen in Kazuma's room; gently placing the try on the side of the bed. Kazuma lightly peeked open one eye to see Kyo bring in the plates of food and flowers.

"Wake up- wake up." Kyo said in a whisper shaking Kazuma. Kazuma sat up and stretched with a long yawn.

"Kyo- What- what is all this?" Come here." He patted the bed watching Kyo struggle to get up with such a high bed. Kazuma scooted and leaned over the bed to pick Kyo up. "What is all this for?" Kazuma said greatly touched.

"Happy fathers day." Kyo said holding out his home made card. Kazuma took the card and turned on his lamp near his bed to see better. The card was made with a mild purple color cardstock; the cover showing an orange smiling cat head. Kazuma opened the card seeing two stick figures that showed Kazuma and Kyo. On a green heart that was glued to the paper. Kazuma took note that Kyo didn't draw the bracelet on his wrist. He saw on the left side was a note.

_Thank you for takeing me into yur home and dejo. I trueely fell love heer evn if foof is bad somtimes. I hope you don't ebedon me when I get oldr. That's for not caring about me ugly from. _

_P.S thunks 4 beig with me in the horical and being me stuffd cat and blacket. _

_– love you son Kyo. Happy fethers day_

Kazuma felt his lip start to quiver as he held the card in his hand. **Kyo cut his finger trying to make me a card… a card…. **Kazuma thought to himself. Kyo was then embraced with a tight hug. Kyo began to hear his shuie start to cry. "Wh- why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" Kyo said as he felt Kazuma pull away from the hug, tears coming down his face. Kazuma smiled brightly.

"Oh Kyo- This is what I always wanted from you. I love you so m- much. I'm not mad. I'm happy." Kazuma chuckled a little when he saw Kyo's face show confusion.

"But your crying. Crying means sad." Kyo said trying to understand his new dad.

"When you get older- you will understand perhaps one day. Not to worry. Now; did you make this for me?" Kazuma said putting down the card and picking up the plate with food from last night's dinner. Kyo nodded and sat down watching his Shishou. "Did you have anything to eat?" Kazuma asked wiping his eyes.

"Nope." Kyo replied shaking his head.

"How about we share?" At this Kyo picked up a pancake and took a bit. Kazuma began to laugh when Kyo scrunched up his face at the taste of the pancake gagging a little. Kazuma then took a bite and gave the same reaction. Kyo gave a adorable frown crossing his arms upset that the breakfast wasn't good. Kazuma gave a kind understanding smile. "Kyo- I am very grateful that you did all this for me- but how about we clean up and go to a dinner for some breakfast. Then we can come back home. And Kyo. If at anytime you want to take off the bracelet- let me know. Can only do it when we are alone and I don't have students over. OK?" Kazuma said hoping Kyo wouldn't take it the wrong way. But instead Kyo crawled closer and leaned over and gave Kazuma a quick kiss on the cheek, then sat back. Kazuma kissed Kyo on the head moving the bed table aside so he could get out. "Go pick out what cloths you would like to wear, and combed your hair and brush your teeth. Kazuma said taking the dishes into the still rank kitchen. Kazuma sighed and began to tidy up a little before getting ready to go himself. He put on a robe and combed his hair and bangs and walked into Kyo's room.

"Well isn't that cute. Come here I'll help you." Kyo put his day shirt over his night shirt, which was now stuck. Kazuma helped Kyo with his underwear, pants, and shirt. He then fixed Kyo's still messy hair and watched Kyo brush his teeth. After twenty minutes of getting ready; Kazuma grabbed his wallet and phone with some emergency clean cloths for Kyo incase he got dirty. Kazuma drove to the dinner and parked in his normal favorite spot. Kazuma unbuckled Kyo from the booster seat and they went in. A very beautiful female waiter with natural blond hair sat them at a booth and took out her notebook.

"Can I get you two something to drink to start off?" She waiter said smiling at Kazuma and then Kyo.

"Water and a cup of decaf please. Kyo, do you want some orange juice?" Kazuma asked leaning on the table. Kyo nodded his head. At this The waiter awwwed the cute little boy.

"Well aren't you the cutest thing I've ever seen. Do you want pulp or no pulp in your orange juice?" At this Kyo gave confused look, not understanding her question.

"No pulp please." Kazuma said answering the question that was for Kyo.

"All right then I'll be right back." The female waiter went to get the drinks, as Kazuma watched Kyo lightly swinging his legs under the table. Kyo and Kazuma looked over their menus and decided what they would order.

"Want pancakes Kyo?" Kazuma asked looking up from his menu. What Kazuma found looking up made him chuckle; Kyo was trying to do a maze from his kid menu and couldn't figure out were to go. "Kyo." Kyo looked up from the paper at his dad. "Do you want a pancake? Or do you want pancakes with eggs, and bacon?"

Kyo nodded his head fast with a smile. "The last choice!" He said happily. Forgetting about his maze that he had to finish. The waitress came back with the drinks and again took out her note book.

"Ready to order?" She ask with a smile.

"Yes thank you. I will have the two stack pancakes with a side of hash browns. And Kyo will have the breakfast special. Two pancakes with eggs and beckon." Kazuma said handing her his menu.

"Alright then. What type of eggs and beckon?" she said still writing, holding Kazuma's menu under her arm.

"Scrabbled with floppy bacon." Kazuma said again answering her question that was for Kyo.

"My size." Kyo said happily.

"Your size?!" I don't thing we have a stove big enough for that!" You're a big boy you know. Your size pancake could feed a lot of people." She said joking with Kyo. Kyo giggled having a great time.

"Now how did you get that cast on your finger?" She asked wondering greatly how a small child could be wearing a finger cast.

"I cut myself on accident…."

"Well I hope this makes you feel better." The waitress said going to give their order to the chef.

The food came and time went by- Kyo the whole time would laugh and chat while eating his big boy Kyo size meal; while Kazuma ate his normal size food. As the breakfast continued Kazuma felt himself lighten. **I'm so happy to be a dad. I would feel better if Kyo had a mother as well….. but it would be best for both of us to stay the way it is now. Kyo might be shunned from the Sohma's. But all I see is a growing boy. And I will raise him to be the best man I can be. I just hope when the time comes…. We both will be ready.** Kazuma snapped out of his thoughts when he herd the waitress speak to him. "Sir- Sir-" Kazuma looked up at her

"Yes- yes I'm sorry I was in a daze." The waitress smiled at him.

"I can see that." She giggled. Are you the boy's father of this charming boy?" Kazuma was shocked by the question.

"Yes- yes I am." He said wondering were this was going.

"Well how would two like a slice of pie with Ice-cream?" She said looking back and forth at the two sitting in the booth across from each other.

"That sounds wonderful." Kazuma said with a smile.

"What kind?"

"Well- ummmm how about apple pie." Kazuma said with a smile that made the young woman blush.

"And what would you like honey?" She said looking at Kyo.

"Apple too please." Kyo said politely.

"Your just to cute." She said walking away to get the order.

As the pie came and was eaten Kazuma saw something nobody from the Sohma's or associated with them had ever seen. A young child cursed by the cat was happy, smiling, showing a sparkle of gleam in his eyes laughing. Kazuma let his hand hold his tilted head as he put a scoop of ice-cream in his mouth. He wondered how his grandfather lived has a child before he was locked away from the world. Kazuma canceled the thought when Kyo was gulping a tall glass of milk.

"Were did you get the milk?" Kazuma said surprised how he himself let his mind wander so far that he hadn't noticed a tall glass of milk he hadn't ordered.

"The nice lady gave it to me. She said on house. Whatever that means. Kyo said with a shrug finishing his pie. The waitress then brought the breakfast bill- and to Kazuma's surprises didn't see the bill for the pie and ice-cream. Before he could speak up the waitress spoke up.

"There on the house for dads today, and there family who come in." she said looking at Kyo who had apple pie and ice-cream all over his face.

"Oh thank you. That's very kind of you." Kazuma said paying for the rest of the food.

"Thank you" Kyo said licking the parts of his face that he could reach with his tongue. "He took me in when no one else would." Kyo said proudly.

"Oh? She looked over at Kazuma with a sad questioning look.

"Yes- ummm…. Family matters." Kazuma said clearing his throat. The waitress nodded and thanked them for coming in. Before leaving Kazuma wiped of Kyo's mouth with some water from his cup and placed the wet napkin on Kyo's smiling face

Kazuma buckled Kyo in the car and started the car. Kazuma while driving looked in the mirror to see Kyo still very happy. This Kazuma was thankful for.

"Want to play some catch when we get home Kyo?" Kazuma ask looking in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah!" Kyo said. If it weren't for the seat belt, Kyo would have jumped so high that he would hit his head. When Kyo and Kazuma got home; Kazuma got the two baseball mitts and a softball and played catch for along time. Shigure then was just taking a stroll to see his friend Kazuma and little Kyo. Shigure then herd little laughs from Kyo. Shigure peeked his head around to see Kazuma lifting up the overjoyed child in the air swinging him around. Shigure smiled taking out his fan waving it in his face. With a content smile- Shigure turned his back leaving Kazuma with his **Happy Fathers Day.**


	3. Age 9 for Father's Day

Kyo was now nine years old. He had just woken up from his deep sleep with a long stretch following a loud yawn. Kyo then got up and quietly headed to the kitchen, today was fathers day and Kyo wanted to do something different this year. He went to the fridge and got out ingredients for PBJ and tuna sandwiches for the picnic Kyo had been planning for three weeks. Kyo making the lunch thought back in time in life when he was younger living with his Shishou. He remembered when he fell off his bike and hurt his hand- Kazuma had lifted him up and held him close and kissed his hand and took him inside to put a blue band aid on the small hand. Kyo smiled as be packed the picnic basket putting it in the extra big fridge/ freezer in the large welkin pantry. He made his Kazuma a fresh cup of coffee and went to his room. Kyo nocked on the door and slowly entered the dark room. Kazuma stirred smelling the fresh brood coffee getting closer to his noise.

"Kyo?..." Kazuma sat up with a long stretch and carefully took the hot cup of coffee.

"Happy Father's Day."

"Ummh? Oh – oh yes-" Kazuma shook his head trying to clear his head. "Thank you Kyo." Kazuma said blowing on his coffee and taking a sip. "This is very good. Thank you." He said again drinking more of his coffee. He sat back resting his back on the bed frame smiling at his nine year old son.

"Instead of breakfast I thought we could go for a picnic in the park. It's all ready to go when your ready to eat." Kyo said now sitting on the edge of the bed near Kazuma's ankles.

"That sounds wonderful Kyo; I will get ready and we can be on our way." Kyo seeing he wanted to get up, moved off the bed and watched his sushio stand up with an incredible looking rats nest of hair all tangled into one big mesh. Kyo simply smiled and walked in the kitchen to make a double check on everything. Kazuma got all ready and were in the car within 30 minutes.

Kyo grabbed the large basket and thick blanket and dashed out of the car as soon as it was parked and turned off. Kazuma knowing this was Kyo's nature, just took his normal time of getting out and making sure everything was hidden well in the car. Kazuma walked for many minutes wondering where Kyo had scampered off with the food; that Kazuma was more then ready to gulp down as his belly rumbled. Kazuma found Kyo comfy under a tree laying on his back waiting for his dad to come. Kazuma sat down and chuckled. Kyo never did anything normal. He always tried to be creative and farfetched with his idea's.

"Happy father's day Shishou." Kyo said with a content thankful smile.

"Thank you Kyo. I love PBJ sandwiches." He watched his son eat his tuna sandwich and continued to wonder how much longer Kyo would do the Father's day tradition. **Perhaps he will continue to do this till I die- or when he truly grows up perhaps. ** Kazuma said in his mind enjoying the time at the park with his amazing son. Who was indeed his son, not by blood- but by caring for one another; and the everlasting love that continued in there everyday lives.


	4. Age 12 for Father's Day

Kyo sat on the couch in a bad mood. Kazuma was sick and couldn't think of anything to do for him. Kyo would make tea, adjust the heat or cold in the house- the normal stuff. What Kyo wanted to do was have some fun. He and Kazuma always did something fun and new on Fathers day- but Kazuma was sick and Kyo didn't want to bother or wear out the dojo master. Then Kyo had an idea. He heated up the bath and made sure it was a good temp, he then put in some bath salts and quietly walked into Kazuma's room. "Master- master wake up." Kyo said in a whisper gently shaking his dad's shoulder.

"Heumm?" Kazuma opened his eyes looking up at Kyo.

"Hay- Come with me. I drew you a bath. I'll wash your back, It would relax you." Kyo said hoping Kazuma had the strength to stand up. Kyo helped his master stand up and lead him to the bath. Kyo blushed slightly at the thought that entered his mind; he had seen Kazuma naked before. They had seen each other naked many times- but now that Kyo was older and starting to develop; Kazuma had started to avert his eyes if they sat in a warm bath or if Kyo transformed back to human to make Kyo more comfortable.

"Ky-Kyo- - Could you get a par of my shorts?" Kyo sighed greatly and left his master in the bathroom to get some shorts. He then went to his room and changed into his swim shorts. He walked in and found Kazuma staring to strip to get into the tub. Kyo blushed and handed his master the shorts. Kazuma put them on and showed a smile of thanks. Kyo got in and stood taking Kazuma's hand helping him in. Whenever Kazuma got sick he would get very weak and would fall or stumble whenever he stood. Kyo helped him sit and rubbed a warm cloth on his back. Kazuma pulled his tangled hair forward reaching for his extra comb when he would take a shower. As he combed his hair- he smiled knowing Kyo was trying to make this a good fathers day despite being sick. Kazuma felt himself getting extremely dizzy leaning his head on the wall. Dropping his comb having it hanging from some strands of hair.

"Master? MASTER!" Kyo grabbed Kazuma's shoulders and pulled his body back so Kazuma's head was resting on 12 year old Kyo's chest. Kazuma moaned weakly and opened his eyes, but as soon as he opened them; they soon snapped shut leaving Kyo to panic. "KAZUMA!" Kyo screamed loudly. Kyo touched Kazuma's forehead and found it burning hot. Kyo stood up and grabbed Kazuma out of the warm water by under his arms, all the way back to his bedroom and with difficulty- flopped his master on his own bed. Kyo turned on cold air and ran and called Hatori. Hatori was soon at the house and let himself in.

"Kyo? Kyo were are you?" He herd chocked sobs and fallowed them to were Kyo had laid Kazuma on the bed. Kyo was on the floor crying holding tightly to Kazuma's limp arm that was over the bed. Hatori walked calmly to the 12 year old Kyo and got down to his level, noticing right away the floor soaking with water from both Kazuma and Kyo's wet bodies. "Kyo- I'm here. It's freezing in here. Let me work on Kazuma; while you dry off and get on some proper warm cloths." Hatori said placing a hand on Kyo's shoulder.

"I'M NOT LEAVING TILL HE WAKES UP!- I'M – I'M NOT LEAV- LEAVING!" Kyo said screaming loudly burying his face deeper into Kazuma's arm, tears continuing to streak down his face as he choked on more sobs. Hatori knew he was suffering, he lost his mom at a young age and was loved unconditional by Kazuma; who Kyo thought was dyeing right before his eyes. Kyo felt himself losing all control of his shaking body and control of his sobbing. Not wanting in the least to lose the person that raised and loved him the most.

"Kyo Sohma." Hatori said in a stern voice. Get up and get some warm cloths on right now. Let me work. He's not going to die, he's just very ill. Now move or Kazuma might get even sicker." But Kyo continued to hold on to Kazuma's limp dangling arm.

"IT'S ALL MY FALT! I AM THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO HIM! I PUT HIM IN THE WARM BATH- I-" Hatori then putting down his bag grabbed Kyo's arms- and with difficulty; managed to pry them off. He held Kyo tightly and pined him to the floor.

"Stop it now or Kazuma won't get better." Hatori seeing this wasn't fazing Kyo held him in a tight hold standing up trying to keep Kyo controlled; despite the screaming, crying, and lashing out. Hatori took Kyo out of the room and threw him in the pantry locking the door in the process; not caring what Kyo would do, went to take care of Kazuma. Which wasn't in such bad shape as others would think.

After much time, Hatori went back to the pantry to get Kyo. He rushed to Kyo who was in his monster form hyperventilating. Anger didn't conceal Kyo's face and eyes like most monsters that people believed that were true- but instead Kyo showed much fear that Hatori had never see in the young boy's face. Kyo let out a long suffering howl that made Hatori cover his ears. "Kyo- Kyo calm down, calm down alright?!" Hatori said franticly. "He's ok, he's ok now. Please-" Hatori's body was then strongly slammed into the shelves holding food. Collapsing selves With heavy bags and cans of food to fall on the young family doctor. Kyo fled to Kazuma's room siding and crashing into the walls. He jumped on the bed looking down at Kazuma with tears flowing down his monstrous face. Kazuma not opening his eyes weakly took his arm out of the now warm covers from his own body heat.

K- Kyo? Don- don't cry. It's not your fault. It's not your fault at all. Besides the fainting and crying- I- I'd say this has been a very interesting father's day. Kazuma opened his eyes tiredly feeling Kyo's monster form under his palm. "Come here. Get under the covers with me. It's ok, everything will be ok. Take deep breaths, put your arms around me." Kyo relaxing greatly lifted up the covers shivering slightly from the cold. Kyo's body began to shrink back to his human form, only to then change from human to cat form with a signal poof. Kazuma opened his eyes and smiled still greatly tired. "Well now you can keep me extra warm. He gently scratch Kyo behind his cat ears and stroking orange coat. Kyo let out many purrs and scooted closer to the man he called his dad. Hatori limped to the door seeing the two happily snuggled up, sleep staring to take over their tired bodies. He smiled and sat on the couch and watched some TV, waiting for Kazuma and Kyo to wake up before he examined Kazuma again. Hatori smiled; Kazuma truly did love Kyo- and Kyo truly loved Kazuma. It was truly one of the best things both Kazuma and Kyo could ever experience. Yet also to the onlookers who knew nothing about the in the slightest.


	5. Age 14 for Father's Day

Kyo gulped as he stood outside of a certain shop. A shop that looked like something out of a nightmare. A shop that mostly consisted of craziness and loud noises. Kyo took a deep breath and opened the doors, hearing the chiming of a small bell that rang above the door.

After three long painful hours Kyo stumbled out the door falling on his knees eyes wide. "N- nev- never ag- again." Kyo shuddered grabbing ahold of himself walking back to his home with a package in hand. Kyo laid on his bed and sighed. It had been ten years, counting the year he joined Kazuma in his house; and looked to him as a father of course. Kyo turned on his side thinking deeply. He rolled off the bed and walked down the hall were he heard Kazuma talk on the phone. Kyo being Kyo. listen around the corner intently.

"Yes- yes he is doing well. Yes, yes. He has many outbursts and gets angered very easily- Yes, yes, he can get a little carried away at times, but he is a joy to have. Yes, yes I love him very much."

Kyo continued to listened as his face flushed. The Kyo's anima ears popped up when he heard Kazuma's voice start to begin to sound angered. "How dare you! I love Kyo. I did not take him in because of what happened to my grandfather, and what I did. I took in Kyo because I knew he was suffering and wanted to give him a life that was a joy. I never knew being a parent was this rewarding and I will never stop truly loving him. Say what you wish but I love him. I would give my life to protect him and what he holds dear- So don't tell me it's a lie and I am insane. You are insane for being so judgmental and uncaring!" Kazuma slammed the phone down covering his eyes and temple in frustration. He looked up abruptly when he heard a creak from the wood coming from the corner of the kitchen. "Kyo- Kyo let me-" Kazuma said standing up trying to defend what Kyo could of heard. Kyo then ran embracing him in a warm hug.

"I never doubted that you didn't love me. You wouldn't do the things you did if you didn't love me. You loved me from the very beginning when you took me in. The pasted doesn't matter. What matters now is that you still love me- and you do." Kazuma gave Kyo a tight hug in return. "Love you son." Kazuma said breaking the hug and placing a kind hand on the boys shoulder., and the other hand ruffing his orange hair.

That night at dinner. Kyo brought out the package. "Here you go." Kazuma looked at the gift surprised and looked at Kyo, and the package again. He opened the gift and his eyes widened when he saw a beautiful new robe. H stood up letting the material unfold. It was a long dark blue with black trim on the bottom and down the front. It had a very well stitched color thread holding it together, and a extra fabric to tie the rob with.

"Th- thank you Kyo…. This is truly wonderful where did you-" He then stopped in his speech when he realized were he got it. The design and art came from Ayame's shop. Kazuma also knew because stuff, or anything from that matter that came from Ayame's shop had a certain smell to it; that Kazuma himself thought smelled quite good. He chuckled when he looked at Kyo's horrored face remembering the shop all to well. "Was it really that bad?" Kazuma asked knowing the answer already. Ayame was just not the type of person that Kyo liked, and even though Kazuma himself liked Ayame and had a good friendship with him, understood why Kyo didn't like Ayame in the least. "Thank you son this is truly a wonderful gift. Kyo smiled.

"Trust me- You were worth it."


	6. Age 16 for Father's Day

Kyo sat on the roof with his arms behind his head. He herd crashing sounds downstairs and the begging voice of Shigure not wanting Yuki to beat him to a pulp; for who knows what he did. He herd Tohru trying to break up the fight and so on. Kyo thought back to the day Kazuma took him into his home and raised him. Kyo felt himself start to become angered inside. Kazuma and Kyo had gone though a lot of good times and bad times; as well as touching moments and flat out yell fest from both sides. **Why- why did you send me here? I know you wanted me to be safe and taken care for- but why? Why leave me so long that you can't come and say hi? You really can't come one day just to celebrate one day? Do you still love me? Did you just say you would leave me for a little bit and just leave me like a cat or dog? I know that's what you did. You couldn't take me anymore; I put you over the edge. You leave me to fend for myself. I know I'm sixteen but- but I still feel like theirs something missing. And I think that's you. Please tell me what I did…. Please- please tell me. **Kyo thought putting his arms over his eyes crying, still laying down. Kyo sat there continuing to cry for his dad.

Kazuma sat on a nice smooth rook looking down at the rippling water. Kazuma knew very well it was father's day. He knew all to well. He sighed now looking to the sky wondering what Kyo was doing. He thought about Kyo getting angry and throwing another common tantrum that came more often than not. Kazuma sighed and stood up walking down a narrow path. **Kyo my amazing son- I'm sorry for this. This is for your own good, you cant continue to rely on me for love. You can't rely on me to make you happy all the time. It's time you grew up and made mistakes and work out your anger and difficulty's without me. Please don't think I gave you up- please don't think that at all….** Kazuma sighed still in his deep thoughts. **Perhaps just this once I can see him- only just this once.** And with that; Kazuma made his way to Shigure's house. As Kazuma made his way to the house. He saw Kyo laying on the roof with his orange hair sticking up. "You going to be up there all day?! or am I going to be standing here all day?!" Kazuma said yelling so Kyo could hear him.

Kyo's body shot up, his eyes wide as he looked over part of the roof to see his Kazuma, his dad. "Get down here before I send Shigure and Yuki to drag you down here." Kazuma said with a broad smile waving his and high above his head. Kyo's smile was huge as he jumped off the roof. Landing life a cat, he ran up to the man that gave him so much.

"I- I missed you so much!" Kyo said more excited then Kazuma thought he would be.

"Come on- Race you to the road Kazuma said getting a head start.

"How- how is that far!" Kyo yelled running after him. Shigure smiled peeking out of the door and smiled at the father and son running together.

"Knew you would come back old friend." Shigure said shutting the front door gently.


End file.
